Oddities
by DWPAF12
Summary: The Doctor and Amy experience some very odd side effects to an alien bite. I'm rubbish at summaries. Please read and review.
1. The first experience in different bodies

A/N: This is something I've had in my head for a while. I know, it sounds odd that I could have something like this in my head for a while, but it has occurred to me a lot recently, so I want to get it out there. Enjoy!

"When you said this planet would keep us on our toes, I didn't think you meant it literally!" cried Amy as she and the Doctor ran back to the safety of the TARDIS. "Well, Pond, you should have actually listened to what I said next. I also said that there were wild, carnivorous aliens in this forest!" the Doctor replied. As they entered the TARDIS, a red light lit up on the console. The Doctor ran to the console to try and find out what the problem was, while Amy was trying to stop the door from barging open to reveal what would be a race called the Cravians. "Doctor!" shouted a very angry and tired Amy. "Yes?" replied the Doctor, not looking at Amy, which meant he was unaware of what she was doing. "Take the TARDIS off, I can't hold this door much longer!" said Amy. That was when the Doctor realised what was happening. He turned to look at Amy and saw she was struggling to keep the door shut. He started to run around the TARDIS console, twisting dials and pulling levers, and the TARDIS roared into life.

When the door stopped shaking, Amy assumed that is was safe to leave the door. She walked up to the Doctor and asked him something that he had completely forgotten about. "Doctor, what was the red light for on the console?" The Doctor stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Amy. "I forgot about that. I'll just check." And with that, he looked at the screen and saw what the light was for. "There is a problem that needs assistance immediately. Don't touch anything while I'm fixing it. You can go down to the pool for a while if you like." the Doctor said as he turned to go to the lower console area to fix the TARDIS.

Amy walked into the swimming pool, put on her bikini and swam around for a while. When she got out, she ran to her room, and when she had finished getting changed, she heard a noise come from the bathroom. She cautiously opened the door to find a creature that was chasing them earlier staring at her. "DOCTOR!" shouted Amy at the very top of her lungs.

"DOCTOR!" The Doctor looked up from what he was doing, dropped everything and ran out of the control room. He ran into Amy's room to see the creature cornering her. "Leave her alone!" demanded the Doctor. The Cravian turned to face the Doctor. It let out an unearthly scream. Amy cowered in the corner, while the Doctor reached into his pocket to retrieve his sonic screwdriver. He threw the screwdriver to Amy. "Amy, setting 1042-B, quickly, aim it at the Cravian." Amy had no idea what he was on about, but did it how she interpreted it. But she didn't manage it in time. The creature took a bite out of her arm. Then the creature ran over to the Doctor and took a little bite out of his arm. By this point, Amy had started to feel queasy, and seconds after the Cravian had bitten the Doctor, he felt queasy too. The Doctor stumbled over to where the sonic screwdriver was and clumsily picked it up. He aimed it at the Cravian and pressed the activation button. The Cravian screamed and hollered and eventually disintegrated. Amy collapsed on the floor, unconscious. The Doctor had just managed to put the sonic away when all of a sudden, he collapsed too.

The Doctor was the first to wake up. He quickly jumped to his feet, feeling rather different. He looked around to try and find Amy, but all he saw was himself laying there. "Am I dead?" he thought to himself. All of a sudden, he saw his body climb off of the floor and stand on its own two legs. His body look at him and his eyes widened. The Doctor looked down at himself, looked up, and suddenly looked back down again. He was wearing a miniskirt, a red t-shirt and no shoes. "What's happened?" he asked himself, and then he noticed something. His voice had a Scottish accent, and it sounded rather like... "I'm in Amy's body!" he shouted to himself and what he realised must have been Amy, who was looking down at her new body with... a smile on her face! "What's so funny, Amy?" he asked with Amy's voice. Amy realised that she had been caught glancing at the Doctor's body, and looked up, blushing. "What happened, Doctor?" asked Amy with her manly voice. "Well, it's obvious that we have switched bodies, but I still don't know what you find funny about being in my body." said the Doctor, furiously. "It's just... nothing." said Amy sheepishly. "Well, we have to go back to Cravania to find out if there's a cure there." the Doctor said, but as he was about to dash off to the control room, Amy stopped him. "Wait there." Amy said, and she walked over to the corner of the room and picked up her brown boots that resembled cowboy boots. "Put these on first." said Amy. "Why?" asked the Doctor. "Because you're not wearing any shoes." said Amy. The Doctor looked down at his feet and sure enough, he was bare foot. "Oh, ok." said the Doctor, so he put Amy's boots on, and ran out of her bedroom.

When the Doctor reached the control room, he immediately started to pilot the TARDIS back to Cravania, but he found it harder than he normally would since Amy's boots didn't provide much grip on the glass floor.

The city on Cravania was beautiful. It had silver trees, blue grass that smelt like strawberries, and the streets weren't like what you would normally see in any other city. They were very quiet, with the occasional transportation vehicle here and there. It was very peaceful. Until the TARDIS landed. The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and scanned the block for a science lab. He found one on the other side of the road. He made sure there were no vehicles heading towards him, and he darted across the street. Amy followed after him, struggling to keep up in the Doctor's body. Normally, it would be her struggling to keep up with the Doctor's body, but even now she was in the Doctor's body, she was still struggling to keep up with her own body. Amy eventually caught up with the Doctor on the top floor of the building, where it seemed he had been up there for 10 minutes, as there was a scientist mixing up 2 identical potions, one for her and one for the Doctor. "How did you get him to make the potions without bribing him?" asked Amy. "Well, Pond, it seems that I have your habit for flirting, either that or your body's controlling me in a certain way, but I have to tell you, I had to make a deal with him. He thought you were pretty hot, and he wanted to do some stuff with you. I won't go into any further detail, but I said yes, and now you've got to do it later. Sorry." said the Doctor smugly, rather enjoying the look on Amy's face, which was actually his face. "Doctor, I would slap you now, but I'm in your body and I don't want to hurt my own body." said Amy, obviously furious with him. "Amy," he whispered in her ear, "I only said that because he could hear me. As soon as we have switched back, we're going to make a run for it, got it?" said the Doctor. "Oh, ok, sorry Doctor." said Amy, feeling upset and guilty for shouting at the Doctor like that.

"While we're waiting for the potions, can I ask you something?" said the Doctor. "Sure, fire away." said Amy. "Just after we had switched bodies, when I caught you looking at me, why were you smiling. It's like you were happy to be in my body. Why were you smiling?" asked the Doctor. Amy froze. Should she tell him, or make up an excuse. She went for the former, because she couldn't hide it any longer. "Doctor, I've never told you this before, but I love you, more than a friend. I'm surprised you haven't picked up on that yet. I've been giving you loads of clues." explained Amy. The Doctor sat there, dumbfounded. Amy loved him. He couldn't believe it. He thought that it was just him loving her more than a friend. He was secretly glad to be in her body, and it took every ounce of him to stop himself from inspecting her more than just the clothing. "Amy, I love you too." said the Doctor, and they both leaned in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, they felt a tingling sensation go through their bodies. When they pulled away, they had switched back to their respective bodies. "I'm done, stay there, I'll inject this into you and you'll switch bodies." said the scientist. "NO!" shouted the Doctor and Amy simultaneously. But it was too late. They felt a tingling sensation run through their bodies again and when they looked down at themselves, they were back in each other's bodies. "Oh well," said the Doctor in Amy's voice, "at least we can spend a lot of time with each other." But the scientist noticed the change in behaviour, and injected them again, and now they were back inside their correct bodies. "It feels better to be me again." said a very relieved Time Lord. "Me too." said a very relieved human. Now the scientist stepped in. "Now, miss, I believe we have something to do together?" said the scientist seductively. Amy looked at the Doctor, and the Doctor looked at Amy, they both looked into each other's eyes and, hand in hand, they ran off. The scientist ran after them, and as he got outside the building, he saw the door of a blue box close, but not before seeing a ginger haired woman peek around the door.

The Doctor ran to the console and Amy followed him, the TARDIS showed Amy a few of the different controls so that she could help the Doctor as he was very weak and tired. They both reached the Time/Space Throttle together and, together, they pulled the lever down and watched the time rotor move up and down. The scientist stood amazed as the TARDIS dematerialised right in front of him. But Amy and the Doctor didn't know. They were too busy locking lips to look at the screen and see his dumbfounded face staring at the TARDIS. Together, they would have a wonderful relationship.

A/N: A bit cheesy towards the ending, don't you think? Sorry, but it was the only thing that sounded ok in my head. Please review. It will make my day.


	2. Oh no, not again!

A/N: I never expected to continue this, but the idea that came into my head is what you're about to read. Enjoy!

It had been a week since the body swap, and the Doctor and Amy's relationship was going well. But the Doctor set the controls to random and the TARDIS took them to the one place they never expected to see again. It was Cravania. Luckily, there were no creatures to cause any more mishaps. "Amy, wait in the TARDIS while I check that there are no creatures around." said the Doctor cautiously. "Why, where are we?" asked Amy, poking her head through the door. "Oh." said Amy. And with that, she closed the TARDIS door and waited in the control room for the all-clear from the Doctor.

The Doctor was looking around the forest when he heard a sinister growl from behind him. He very slowly turned around to see a Cravanian staring him in the eyes. The Doctor's eyes widened, and the Doctor turned and started to run, but the Cravanian was quicker than him, and it bit his arm again. The Doctor managed to run, but he felt really ill as he reached the TARDIS. He stumbled through the door and alerted Amy, who, when she turned around, immediately stood up from the chair and ran down to the Doctor's aid. "Doctor, are you alright?" asked Amy, generally concerned for her new boyfriend. "Amy, don't..." the Doctor never got to finish his sentence, as he passed out in Amy's arms. Amy was angry, very angry, and she marched out of the TARDIS to hopefully stand up to the creature this time, but the second she opened the door, she changed her mind rapidly. There were at least 100 Cravanians outside the TARDIS. She screamed loudly, which scared one of the creatures, who instantly bit her arm again. She ran into the TARDIS, and just after she had managed to lock the doors, she passed out, knowing that when she woke up, she would be the Doctor.

Amy was the first to awake, and when she looked down, she saw that she was wearing trousers, a tweed jacket and a bow tie. "Oh no!" exclaimed Amy, realising that her voice was the Doctor's again. She looked over to what would be, when he woke up, the Doctor. Amy ran over to the TARDIS console, and tried to check that all the creatures were gone. But the screen still registered 100 lifeforms directly outside of the door. Amy heard a groan from behind her, and she turned around to see that her body was standing up straight. The Doctor subconsciously crossed his arms when he saw that his body was standing staring at him, and he instantly ran to the console, moaning that his feet were cold. "Wait there." said Amy, and she ran off to her room. The Doctor piloted the TARDIS back to the scientist who helped them before, all the while worried about what he would say about running off last time. Just as the TARDIS landed, Amy walked back into the control room. "Put these on." said Amy, holding out her blue Converses for the Doctor to wear. "Thanks, Pond!" said the Doctor, and sat down, put Amy's Converses on, and bolted out of the door.

When they reached the building, the Doctor bolted straight through the doors, Amy following suite. When Amy finally caught up with the Doctor, he had already managed to convince the scientist to make another potion. "How do you run so fast?" said Amy, amazed that he could run so fast in both his body and hers. "I just take big strides, that's all." answered the Doctor. The scientist had finished the potions, but didn't tell the Doctor and Amy. "What did he say about last time?" asked Amy. "I simply said that we realised we had to do something, and I apologised, and he accepted the apology, and he started on the potions again. The scientist, without them knowing, was right behind them. He instantly injected them, and their bodies started to glow. There was a huge white light, and when it faded there was still something wrong.

The Doctor realised he was himself without looking down, and said, "YES! We're back!" and Amy didn't need to look to agree with him. That was when the Doctor looked down. "Amy, that potion has switched our clothes as well as our bodies." explained the Doctor. His body was now wearing a red jumper, a mini skirt, tights, and blue Converses. Amy's body was now wearing a red shirt, tweed jacket, bow tie, trousers and black combat boots. The scientist had already made a cure for that in case it ever happened, and injected them again, and this time, it was only their clothes that changed. The Doctor whispered in Amy's ear, "Right after three, we leg it, ok?" Amy simply nodded, and the Doctor shouted, "Three!" and, hand in hand, they ran away from the scientist. They had already taken off before the scientist could get outside. He reckoned that they had something to do again, and went back to his lab.

A/N: I hope that was ok, it came to me while I was checking my FanFiction account. Please review!


End file.
